


Marrow To Thy Bones

by Fandom_girl21



Series: The Redemption of Metatron [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Needs a Hug, Chuck is God, Crack, Family Relations, Fluff, Gen, God's A+ Parenting, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Metatron needs a hug, Michael is a dick, Secrets, Torture, angst so much angst, heaven is dysfunctional, set when Dean tortures Metatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Metatron hates Heaven and decided to destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrow To Thy Bones

Metatron let out a strangled laugh. The manacles clinked as his wrists pulled.

He glared at Dean. The manic gleam gone. 

"You want to know why? Why I really did it? Would you like to hear a story little brother?"

Castiel set his jaw and nodded. He stilled Dean's blade. Sam glared at him.

"The Archangels were Father's pride and joy. The greatest light Heaven had to offer. None more than the Morning Star. He was magnificent at everything. Till one day two angels were plucked from obscurity and laid at Father's feet. One went to become his scribe, the other his composer."

"Sandalphon. In the lore he was Metatron's twin."

Sam whispered. Dean raised an eyebrow. Castiel didn't break eye contact with Metatron.

Metatron nodded. A small smile on his face.

"Yes. He was superior to even the mighty Morning Star. So when the fall came, when the civil war came to pass. Lucifer took the one thing Sandalphon valued above all else. His talent, his Word. And can you believe Castiel no one helped him. Not one of our "brothers and sister" lifted a wing in protest."

Silence fell as Metatron gasped for breath, looking away from all of them. Trying to find a semblance of privacy among strangers and estranged family. 

"What happened after that?" To the shock of everyone it was Dean who asked. He gazed intently at Metatron.

Metatron shook his head, 

"I don't know. I know Michael was able to get it back from him. I know that Michael tortured Sand into telling him where I was. I know he didn't break, that he never said a word, knowing full well where I was. We were going to run together, be free of heaven, go and stay in the earth mingle among humanity for long as possible. That was the plan anyway."

Metatron took in a strangled breath. The next words spoke in a whisper.

"The last words he spoke, he said through our shared connection was that he loved me. That I shouldn't feel guilty. That he would always be there for me. Then the connection severed, and I didn't feel him again. I haven't for so long. But I have his gift now. I have his Word with me. He will always be with me."

Dean raised his blade and everyone tensed. He placed it on the table and looked at Metatron evenly.

"Come on Sammy, let's go. His memories can torture him tonight."

Dean and Sam walked out of the dungeon. Dean looked at Cass who shook his head. Dean shrugged and walked away. Sam followed behind him.

Cass turned to Metatron once the humans had been gone.

"I never got to hear him. Will you? Could you?"

Castiel hated sounding vulnerable. Metatron didn't need to give anything, after all he was their prisoner. But Metatron gave him a wary smile and nodded. He beckoned him closer.

"I might hate you and your humans but my prejudice shouldn't get in the way. He deserved to have his music heard."

Metatron put two fingers to Castiel's forehead and Castiel's grace filled with the most sweet sound he'd ever heard. He wept as the music came over him. He shuddered as the music took him from the open skies to Father's feet. It called up Heaven's glory. The sound of his brothers and sisters chiming in undid him.

He pushed Metatron's hand away and he curled up crying for the lost brother he had never known. The one that might have been the only one who could have united his broken brothers and sisters.


End file.
